Se eu não te amasse tanto assim
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ash termina sua liga e passa em Cerulean para ver sua amiga. De amizade eles passam para algo a mais, mas sempre tem alguém para estragar seus planos. Dessa vez, Dawn é apaixonada por Ash e pode causar grandes problemas aos pombinhos. Para a felicidade da morena, a relação de Misty com as irmãs é péssima. A ruiva começa a viver um inferno particular, mas Misty é durona. Certo?


Cap. 1 - O reencontro

Ash, Brock e Dawn viajavam. Ash finalmente havia acabado sua jornada e eles iriam descansar um pouco na cidade de Pallet.

— Finalmente vou voltar pra casa, estou com saudades da minha mãe! – Ash se espreguiçou.

— Verdade, também estou querendo descansar. Acho que teremos que passar a noite no CP de Veridian, está começando a armar uma chuva forte no céu. – Brock concordou.

— Droga, queria chegar logo em casa, mas tudo bem… mas Brock, erm, já que vamos passar em Veridian, será que poderíamos passar em outro lugar antes de voltar pra casa? – corou o mais novo.

— Mas am…, Ash!, você não estava louco pra chegar em Pallet? – _Ufa' por pouco não o chamo de amor, mas ao menos, ninguém além de mim tem chance com o Ash, fiquei com medo daquela tal de May, mas ela já está namorando com o Drew, ainda bem, eles formam um casal muito fofo e assim, não tenho concorrência!_

Dawn era apaixonada por Ash há vários meses. Em sua mente, possuía um relacionamento especial com o garoto.

— É, mas acho que poderíamos adiar um pouquinho, a cidade de Pallet não vai fugir mesmo... – ainda corado.

— E esse lugar talvez não seria a cidade de Cerulean seria, Ash? – Brock abriu um sorriso malicioso.

— Talvez, é bom rever os amigos, né? – ele ficou ainda mais vermelho do que estava anteriormente e desviou o olhar dos outros dois, concentrando-se em algo à sua frente.

— Claro, se quer chamar de "amigos". – Brock olhou para o treinador com um enorme sorriso de vitória no rosto.

— É claro que é amigo, o que mais seria? – teimou o outro, levemente irritado.

— Uma amiga, se é que me entende – o mais velho riu da cara de vergonha que Ash fez. – Acho que entendeu.

— Que amiga? – perguntou morrendo de ciúmes, mas tentando não demonstrar na voz.

— Ninguém especial, só minha melhor amiga, que eu não vejo há muito tempo…

— E tá morrendo de saudade! – Brock completou rindo.

— Pika pi "com certeza" – Pikachu caiu na gargalhada junto com o mais velho.

— CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – gritou com raiva. – Somos apenas amigos! E, além do mais, estou com saudade sim! Mas isso por que somos muito amigos! Ok?!

Os dois ficaram quietos, mas ainda riam internamente.

Eles chegaram ao Centro Pokémon de Veridian e entraram, indo em direção a uma mesa para comerem algo.

Dawn estava presa em seus devaneios…

_"Achei que __**eu**__ era a melhor amiga do Ash! Que história é essa de uma garota de Cerulean? Tomara que seja uma qualquerzinha. Desde que não seja nenhuma conhecida pela família Waterflower das irmãs sensacionais tudo bem. Dou de mil a zero em qualquer uma!"_

Começou a chover; a chuva ficava cada vez mais forte até que entra uma garota encharcada no Centro Pokémon.

— AH! Enfermeira Joy! – a garota chamou, ignorando o estado em que se encontrava. – Rápido, meus Pokémons estão feridos! Ou melhor, os das minhas irmãs.

— Essa voz… – murmurou Ash.

Ash se virou e deu de cara com Misty! A jovem nem percebeu que este a encarava. Estava tão preocupada em cuidar dos Pokémons, que não cuidava de si mesma.

— Acho que não vamos mais precisar ir a Cerulean visitar nossa amiga. – sorriu malicioso.

— Vamos até lá! Espera, tive uma ideia! Venham comigo, mas fiquem em silêncio!

Os três se aproximaram devagarzinho…

_"Quem é essa garota ruiva encharcada? Deve ser uma idiotinha, o Ash deve tê-la conhecido, mas qual será seu nome?" –_ Dawn se perguntava.

Ash foi por trás da ruiva, e esta nem o percebeu… até que sentiu algo lhe cobrindo a vista.

Ela tocou e percebeu que era uma mão.

— Adivinha quem é! – o moreno falou, animado.

Misty reconheceu a voz de imediato e colocou suas mãos sobre as dele, retirando-as da frente de seus olhos.

— ASH! – gritou. – Eu iria te dar um abraço, mas acho que é melhor não, estou encharcada!

— Só você mesmo pra vim pra cá de Cerulean por causa de seus Pokémons – comentou Ash, rindo.

— Na verdade, são os Pokémons das idiotas sensacionais.

— Como estão suas irmãs? – corações se formaram nos olhos de Brock. – Continuam lindas como sempre?

— Só se for por fora… – murmurou. – Mas não dê em cima das minhas irmãs Brock, ou você vai se arrepender! – disse Misty, levantando a mão. – ou, pensando bem… – baixando a mão – se você der em cima delas, elas irão me deixar em paz por um tempo!

— Misty, só você mesmo pra pensar nisso! – Ash continuou a rir. Tudo nela o encantava… sentira tantas saudades!

— É né? F-fazer o q-quê? – ela começou a tremer; estava frio.

— Você está com frio? – Ash perguntou.

— Claro que não! – negou a Waterflower.

_"Não acredito, ela é Misty Waterflower! A sereia de Cerulean! Ela não é uma conhecida das irmãs sensacionais, ela é uma delas! MEU KAMI-SAMA! Isso é quase impossível Por que tinha que ser ela? A disputa será acirrada, mas o Ash não parece gostar tanto dela…" _– Dawn começou a se desesperar.

— Não adianta mentir, te conheço melhor que qualquer outra pessoa.

— Verdade. – ela precisou concordar.

— Anda, vai trocar de roupa Tentacruel! – ele ordenou.

— Hihi! Já vou, papai. – zombou ela.

— Por que me chamou assim?

— Porque está falando como um pai! – respondeu.

— Como o seu pai? – perguntou, entrando em uma área complicada do passado da amiga.

— Você sabe que eu não sei! Licença queimador de bicicletas, vou me trocar! – disse irritadíssima com o comentário do melhor amigo.

Ela saiu a passos pesados, deixando todos os outros para trás.

— Não devia ter feito aquele último comentário, Ash! – falou Brock, também irritado. – Magoou a minha ruivinha!

— Sua ruivinha? – perguntou ele, enciumado.

— É como uma irmã mais nova.

— Aquela era a Misty Waterflower? – Dawn interrompeu; perplexa.

— Era sim, por que tanto espanto? – Ash estranhou.

Por ser um amigo próximo da ruiva e também um tanto quanto desprovido de inteligência, Ash costumava esquecer-se de que a amiga era famosa.

— Ela é quase uma celebridade! Os seus shows aquáticos são demais! Ela e as irmãs dela que fazem, tem muita gente louca por ingressos, e a maioria está esgotada! Li numa revista que ela ama, acima de tudo, Pokémons aquáticos!

— A gente sabia disso, por isso a chamei de Tentacruel. Ela acha esse bicho feio lindo. Mas ela não gosta só de Pokémons aquáticos, ela gosta de todos os tipos de Pokémons, principalmente os fofinhos. Ela ama o Togepi¹ dela e também ama o meu Pikachu. Mas a Misty não é só assim. Além disso tudo ela é líder de ginásio, e fiquei sabendo que ela andou melhorando muito, depois vou desafiá-la!

— Você pensa em algo mais além de Pokémons? – Dawn suspirou.

— Claro! Nos meus amigos – _na Misty_ –, em bebida e em comida! As três coisas mais importantes!

Dawn e Brock caíram para trás, ainda surpresos com a infantilidade de Ash.

Nesse momento Misty chegou; estava linda. Seus cabelos soltos iam até um pouco depois dos ombros, estavam molhados e lisos; ela usava uma saia jeans e uma blusinha branca de alcinha.

Ash ficou encantado e não tirou os olhos dela nem um segundo sequer. Não conseguiria nem se quisesse. As palavras simplesmente pularam da sua boca.

— Misty… você… está linda.

— Isso não muda nada, Ash Ketchum! – ela não se esqueceu do comentário desagradável dele. – Brock! Agora que eu estou sequinha e limpinha…!

Misty pulou nos braços do mais velho, e este a pegou no colo e lhe deu um forte abraço.

— Senti saudades, ruivinha!

— Também senti saudade, Brock!

Depois de alguns segundos, quase um minuto, Misty soltou-se do pescoço de seu amigo e virou-se pra Ash. Este pediu com arrependimento:

— Desculpe, não queria te magoar, é que você nunca fala quase nada deles, e eu queria saber algo a mais… me perdoa, por favor!

— Desculpe também, não deviria ter agido assim, Ash. Sei que ficam curiosos, deveria ter falado mais, mas não tive coragem… não deveria ter escondido algo de você ou do Brock! Amigos? – perguntou na duvida.

— Os melhores!

Os dois se aproximaram e trocaram um abraço muito caloroso. Ash estava apertando Misty mais contra seu corpo.

— Senti muito a sua falta, Misty! – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Ai Ash… também senti muito a falta de vocês – saiu do abraço quente e gostoso de Ash. – São meus melhores amigos, afinal!

— Com certeza! – concordou o mais novo.

Só então, Misty percebeu Dawn.

— Ash, Brock, não vão me apresentar? – a ruiva perguntou, apontando para Dawn.

— Ah, sim!, tinha me esquecido. – uma gota se formou em sua testa.

_"Não acredito! O Ash se esqueceu de mim por causa dessazinha aí! Que raiva! Essa disputa será mais acirrada do que pensei!"_

— Misty, essa é a Dawn, uma garota que está viajando com a gente!

— Dawn, deixe-me tentar adivinhar… o Ash queimou sua bicicleta no dia em que se conheceram? – perguntou brincalhona.

— Mais ou menos. O Pikachu queimou minha bicicleta quando estava fugindo da Equipe Rocket. Não sei se conhece…

— Lógico que sim! Não acredito que depois de seis anos eles ainda seguem você, Ash.

— Pois é, tem coisas que nunca mudam! – ele a olhou carinhoso.

— Hihi, e depois, Dawn?

— Depois eu fiquei procurando o dono do Pikachu.

— O Ash se separou do Pikachu? – ela perguntou assustada.

— É que a Equipe Rocket o capturou. – murmurou a contragosto.

— Daí eu acabei não achando, e a Equipe Rocket pegou o Pikachu com um robô gigante. – Dawn continuou sua história.

— Continuam com os mesmos truques velhos! – ela sorriu, nostálgica.

— De repente aparece o Ash das folhagens e voa na direção do robô. Ele grita: Pikachu!, e escala o robô!

— Ash, você é louco! – ela olhou para o melhor amigo, que ria da narrativa.

Dawn foi interrompida por um barulho alto e o teto do Centro Pokémon desabou.

_Continua…_


End file.
